chzo_mythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
The timeline of events in the Chzo Mythos is as follows: 3rd century BCE 255 BCE * July 28 - Chzo begins to look into the Scientific Realm for one day every year. 1st century BCE 90 BCE * Date unknown - Cabadath is born. 55 BCE * July 28 - Cabadath summons Chzo from the Ethereal Realm, who puts his soul into the Tree of Life, and turns him into the lich, the Tall Man. 5th century * Date unknown - The Tall Man is made Chzo's avatar into the Scientific Realm. 16th century 1501 * July 28 - The Tall Man kills Boyle's father. Boyle is spared. 1581 * July 28 - The Tall Man kills Owen Somerset and an innkeeper. 18th century 1778 * July 28 - Wilbur is killed by the Tall Man. Jack Frehorn is spared. 1779 * July 28 - The Tall Man appears to Jack Frehorn again. * August 18 - Jack Frehorn kills Number 12 with Frehorn's Blade. Jack writes the Book of the Bridge, Chapter One. 1779-1780 * Date unknown - The Order of Blessed Agonies is founded by Jack Frehorn. 1789 * July 25 - Mbouta is rescued from the Atlantic Ocean. * July 28 - Mbouta carves a wooden idol in thanks to the English sailors, and all are killed by the Tall Man. 19th century 1802 * Date unknown - Blueprints for DeFoe Manor are drawn up. 1805 * March 5 - Sir Roderick DeFoe makes an entry in his journal about DeFoe Manor's construction. * August 12 - Sir Roderick DeFoe marries Belinda Rothman. They begin trying to conceive a child. 1806 * February 14 - Sir Roderick and Belina DeFoe are informed that she is pregnant and is expected to give birth in June. * July 28 - Matthew DeFoe and his unnamed twin brother are born to Sir Roderick and Belinda DeFoe. Belinda dies delivering the second child. 1814 * July 28 - Matthew DeFoe makes an entry in his journal about his eighth birthday. 1817 * August 5 - Matthew DeFoe meets his brother. 1820 * May 24 - Matthew DeFoe paints DeFoe Manor. 1821 * July 28 - Sir Roderick DeFoe beats his retarded son to near death with a wooden idol. The child then murders his father and his brother, Matthew, before himself dying. The Tall Man transforms the child into a wraith whose soul resides in the idol and whose mind resides in DeFoe Manor. 20th century 1946 * Date unknown - The last known heir to the DeFoe manor (until the eventual appearance of Sir Clarence DeFoe) dies. 1961 * Date unknown - Simone Patricia Taylor is born. 1965 * Date unknown - Philip Stephen Harty is born. 1966 * April 11 - Trilby is born. 1968-1969 * Date unknown - Clarence DeFoe is born. 1977 * Date unknown - James William Fowler is born. 1987 * Date unknown - Jim Fowler begins attending St. Trinian's Boarding School. 1988 * Date unknown - Trilby begins his life as a cat burglar. 1989 * February 14 - The Valentine's Day Heist occurs, and the name "Trilby" is first coined. 1991 * Date unknown - Trilby is involved in a series of heists revolving around The Company. 1992 * Date unknown - Sir Clarence DeFoe proves his attachment to the DeFoe family line. 1993 * Date unknown - Sir Clarence DeFoe marries Julia Swanson. * Approx. June 26 - Sir Clarence and Julia move into DeFoe Manor. * July 15 - Sir Clarence and Julia are found dead in DeFoe Manor. * July 16 - The local newspaper prints a story on the deaths of Sir Clarence and Julia. * July 18 - Andrew Jarvis arrives at DeFoe Manor to investigate, and is trapped within. * July 20 - Simone Taylor arrives at DeFoe Manor to film a documentary, and is trapped within. * July 21 - Philip Harty arrives at DeFoe Manor in search of treasure, and is trapped within. Jim Fowler arrives soon after on a dare, and is also trapped. * July 22 - Trilby is informed about Sir Clarence DeFoe's death. * The DeFoe Manor Incident ** July 24 - Trilby arrives at DeFoe Manor to steal unclaimed property, and is trapped within. Andrew Jarvis is killed by a possessed Philip Harty. ** July 25 - Trilby finds Andrew Jarvis dead at the bottom of the pool. ** July 26 - Michael Cheasham, the DeFoe family solicitor, is found dead in his office. Philip Harty is killed by a possessed Trilby. ** July 27 - Trilby and Simone Taylor are nearly killed by a possessed Jim Fowler. ** July 28 - Trilby exorcises John DeFoe and burns DeFoe Manor to the ground. 1995 * December 1 - Trilby is caught and accepts an offer to work for the Special Talent Project. 1996 * July 18 - An unknown man and Felicia take shelter from a storm in the Clanbronwyn Hotel. * July 19 - The unknown man and Felicia find corpses strewn throughout the hotel. * July 20 - The unknown man and Felicia are unable to escape the hotel grounds. * July 21 - Felicia is killed by the Tall Man. * July 23 - The unknown man realizes the Tall Man is not solely responsible. * July 25 - The unknown man builds a shrine in the hotel lobby. * July 28 - The unknown man briefly returns to the Scientific Realm's hotel. * August 1 - The unknown man questions the relationship between the Tall Man and Chzo. * August 3 - The unknown man is killed by the Tall Man. 1997 * May 5 - Trilby is promoted to STP Special Agent * July 25 - Simone Taylor is killed. * The Clanbronwyn Hotel Incident ** July 28 - The Tall Man kills Peter Lenkmann and assumes command of the Order of Blessed Agonies. * July 29 - Trilby completes his journal entries on the Clanbronwyn Hotel Incident. * September 11 - Trilby launches John DeFoe's coffin into space. * November 10 - Trilby writes a journal entry on the impending Mephistopheles Incident. * Unknown date - The final Trilby clone is killed by Malcolm Somerset using the Blade of Frehorn. His mind and soul are placed into Trilby's corpse in 1997. 22nd century 2189 * January 17 - Delia Reneaux kills her boyfriend Jason as part of her initiation into the Order of Blessed Agonies. * January 31 - The Caretaker instructs Delia Reneaux to steal Frehorn's Blade. That night, she commits suicide by car crash. * July 22 - Theo Dacabe is assigned to investigate the Optimology headquarters. * The Optimology Incident ** July 24 - The first Trilby clone is killed, and the second is released. ** July 25 - The second Trilby clone is killed. ** July 26 - The third Trilby clone is released. Samantha Harty is killed. ** July 27 - The third Trilby clone and Janine Orzechowski are killed. ** July 28 - At least ten Trilby clones are released, and at least twelve are killed. Theo goes into the basement of John Defoe's mind and finds a bomb that the Tall Man deactivated. The last Trilby clone realizes Defoe Manor was supposed to be burned down, and the Caretaker shows him petrol, allowing him to blow up the Optimology building, destroying Defoe's mind and opening the Bridge for a few seconds. Chzo receives the last Trilby Clone and Theo Dacabe from the Scientific Realm. ** August 9 - UCBC News releases news about the Optimology disaster. Chzo strips the Tall Man of his power and gives it to Theo, turning him into the New Prince, who kills the former Prince. 24th century 2328 * Date unknown - The scout ship Mephistopheles is built. 2330 * July 28 - Barry Chahal is born. 2380 * Date unknown - The Watanabe Corporation completes the Watanabe Home Terminal v8.2, which Malcolm Somerset owns. 2385 * July 13 - The Mephistopheles launches once more. * July 14 - Malcolm Somerset logs into his personal network interface. * The Mephistopheles Incident ** July 27 - The crew find John DeFoe's coffin. ** July 28 - Captain Barry Chahal is found dead. ** July 29 - The crew contact Captain James Lindermann of the Charisma. ** July 30 - Serena is found dead. ** July 31 - Angela Garrett is killed, supposedly by Captain Barry Chahal. ** August 1 - Adam is sucked out into space and dies. ** August 2 - William Taylor tries to use Malcolm Somerset's limbs to create a new body for John DeFoe. However, Malcolm escapes and stabs William in the ** August 3 - William Taylor dies after his eyes are plucked out and he is stabbed in the stomach. Malcolm kills John Defoe's avatar body and burns his soul in the ship's exhaust. The EFS Charisma 2386 * August ? - Malcolm is brought to the New Delphi Mental Hospital and locked up in a cell. * February 3 - A messenger delivers Frehorn's Blade to Malcolm Somerset. Malcolm immediately kills himself, separating his Mind and Soul from his Body and becoming the Caretaker.